30 March 1999
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1999-03-30 ;Comments * Show kicks off in middle of Add N to (X) track; appears first 10 minutes or so missing. NOTE: the show lengths were in fact only 110 minutes so probably very little is actually missing. The first track is only just over 4 minutes long so we seem to have most of it. * JP on good form whether feigning petulance at not receiving faxes, teasing the producer for rustling papers or forgetting to speak into the microphone. * Discusses a visit to House of Commons where some MPs ask him what they should be listening to; JP recommends Melt Banana. * Seems genuinely pleased to recall a recent Peel Acres show with Billy Bragg; sitting around chatting with Billy about music afterward by the fireside. They discussed the Louvin Brothers which he proceeds to play. * Delightful reference to his daughter Florence continuing to astound him at every turn, most recently by singing Toussaint McCall around the house. * Does his own Doo Wop bass line to The Fabulaires and it’s rather good. Sessions *Billy Mahonie: #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1999-01-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Files a and c start towards the beginning of the following *Add N to (X): Robot New York (album - Avant Hard) Mute CDSTUMM170 *Melt Banana: Blandished Hatman (Album - MXBX 199813,000 Miles At Light Velocity) (Tzadik) *Billy Mahonie: Watching People Speak When You Can't Hear What The Are Saying (Session) *Crank: Infantile Narcosis (Album - Wanton Phenomena) (Mille Plateaux) *Pilotcan: Circuit Breaker Or Catalyst (Album - The Boy Who Knew Maps) (EVOL) * 10:30 p.m. news *Karamasov: 8 Beef Critter (Album - On Arrival) (Satellite) *Future Pilot AKA vs James Kirk: Rest And Be Thankful (Album - The Future Pilot AKA Vs A Galaxy Of Sound) (Sulphur) *Scott Brown: Brain Bashers (12" single) (Twisted Vinyl) *Billy Mahonie: World In Action (Session) *Clientele: Reflections After Jane (single) (Johnny Kane) *Lexis: Diva (single) (Certificate 18) *Gott: Approach (Album – Die Erde Vom Monde Aus Gesehen (n.Ur-Kult Releases) *Hovercraft: Wire Trace (Album – Experiment Below) (Blast First) *Louvin Brothers: Satan Is Real (Album – Cabin Country) (Unknown) File a ends File b starts *Dark Angelo: Shipwreck (Album - Shipwreck) (Reflex) *Billy Mahonie: We Accept American Dollars (Session) *Toussaint McCall: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (v/a LP: Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures - Taken From The Vaults... Volume 2) Kent *King Tubby: Stealing (Version) (Album – Dub Like Dirt) (Blood And Fire) * 11:30 p.m. news *Black Science Labs: Light Between Two Moons (Album – Hidden Rooms Vol. 2) (Certificate 18) *The Fabulaires: Lonely Days Lonely Nights (Album – Finbarr Golden Treasury Of Doo Wop Vol. 2) (Dead Dog) *Billy Mahonie: Shrimp Bandit (Session) *The Great Outdoors: It Looks So Easy (single) (Fierce Panda) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Just Back From The City (LP: Grow Fins Sampler) Revenant *Headlamp: Discus 16 (10” single) (Next Century) File b and c end of show File ;Name *a) Peel19990330 Billy Mahonie a.mp3 *b) Peel19990330 Billy Mahonie b.mp3 *c) jp300399.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:02:15 *b) 00:49:02 *c) 01:48:38 ;Other *a) + b) Also available as flac files. Many thanks to Andrew and Gary! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) & b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Unknown Category:Max-dat Tapes